Lovesick
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Benjy Fenwick finally gets to confess his feelings for the only girl he could ever love.


**Lovesick**

Today was the day. Benjy was going to finally tell Mary how he felt. It had been years in the making and he was ridiculously nervous. He barely slept the night before and he was surely paying for it now as his mind though about all of the 'what ifs'. He was driving himself crazy.

He looked at himself in the mirror for the millionth time in five minutes. Every time he looked at himself he saw something wrong every single time so he just stopped. But he wanted to look perfect for Mary. He just wanted this all to go smoothly.

He sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost noon and he needed to walk down to the entrance hall. Hopefully she wasn't there yet. Benjy rushed down the stairs, but as he drew closer to his destination he slowed down and causally walked as if he wasn't absurdly nervous.

Benjy walked down the last few steps and almost tripped over his own feet. There she was, standing there looking around the hallway. He admired her from where he stood from in front of the stairs. She was positively gorgeous, as always. Her long, blonde hair was loosely down her back in soft curls. Mary wore a knee-length white lace dress with a pair of flats. Benjy gulped.

He took a calming breath and squared his shoulders as he walked towards her. She must have heard him walking toward her as she turned her face in his direction. Her face lit up as he drew nearer. The smile he had grown to love and appreciate was in full effect. His heart gave a small palpitation at the sight.

"Hello, Benjy," she greeted.

"Hello, Mare. You look…lovely," he sputtered. He cursed himself already for letting his nervousness seep into his voice.

"Thank you," she told him, a pretty pink tinge graced her cheeks.

"I only tell the truth. Are you ready to go then?"

She nodded her head at him. He held out his arm and she took it. Benjy noticed her small hands were warm and soft. He had always wondered what they would feel like in his. And now he finally had an idea. His heart gave another small palpitation.

They walked along the grounds until they reached the tree that overlooked the black lake. Benjy had come down a half hour before their _date_ and set everything up. The red checkered blanket was set on the ground right under the tree so that they sat in the shade. A small wicker basket chock full of everything Mary loved, all thanks to the house elves, was sitting in the middle of the blanket. Everything looked great.

"You did this all for me?" Mary asked as they sat down.

Benjy gave her a smile. "No Mare, I did this for the Giant Squid."

"Ha-ha very funny," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"But yes, this is all for you and a bit for me. I am kind of hungry."

Mary stuck her tongue out at him. Benjy chuckled in response.

Benjy opened the basket and took out two plates, two goblets, and silverware. He passed Mary her silverware and put his own down in front of him. He took out the food next. It was still warm and smelled delicious.

"Is this all of my favorite food?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow.

Benjy chuckled again. "So what if it is?"

"Then you are a stalker, Benjy Flitwick," she told him matter-of-factly.

"I did no such thing, no eat up. I slaved hard over this food."

"Liar. The house elves made this food," she laughed.

"It was worth a try."

As they dug into their food, they sat there in comfortable silence. They took in their surroundings as well as each other (secretly of course). It was a beautiful spring day and they happen to be the only ones on the grounds. It was perfect.

And Benjy felt it was the perfect time to tell her. His stomach clenched anxiously. He set down his plate and stopped eating before he threw up and completely ruin everything. He inhaled deeply before exhaling through his mouth. He turned his gaze to Mary who was looking out over the lake, her curtain of blond hair hiding her pretty face.

"Mary."

She turned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes looked into his. He gulped. "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"I kind of figured since you called my name," she said as a smile appeared on her face.

Benjy shook his head. "I'm serious."

"And I'm listening."

"Mary MacDonald, I love you. I have since sixth year. We only have a few months left here and I knew if I didn't tell you now, I never would," he said as his chest heaved.

He did it. He had told her. What he said was true. If he didn't tell her now, he would have spent the rest of his life wondering if she had felt the same way. And now was the moment of truth.

Mary was still staring at him, unblinkingly. It was slightly unnerving looking at her big blue eyes as she continued to stare at him. Benjy was starting to feel self-conscious. He looked away from her and at the lake. He could feel his cheeks and ears heat up as the seconds trickled on.

"You love me?" She asked quietly.

Benjy turned his head to look at her again. He could see tears gathering in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away.

"I do. I wouldn't lie about something like that, Mare."

"I know. I know. It-it's just I never thought…I never thought you'd feel this way about me."

"Why not? You're an amazing girl, Mary MacDonald. And anyone would have to be a fool _not_ to have some sort of feelings for you."

Mary moved the basket that was separating them and launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Benjy Flitwick, you are the sweetest boy I have ever met! I've had a crush on you since fourth year, but I've never wanted to say anything about it, especially when we started to really become mates. But I can't deny myself any longer. I-I love you, too," she said in his ear.

Benjy wrapped his arms around her slim waist and brought her even closer to him. They sat that way for a few long minutes until Mary moved her head away from the crook of his neck. She brushed his hair away from his face and smiled at him. He gave her a goofy smile back.

"God you're beautiful," she told him.

He laughed. "I think that's what I'm supposed to tell you."

"Well that's too bad now, isn't it?"

He shook his head. He unwrapped one arm from around her waist and then the other. He cupped her face in his large hands and gently lowered her face to his. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was like fireworks exploded behind his very eyes. This was complete bliss. Bliss that he longed for two years now.

Mary was everything he thought she would be and more. And now she was officially his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Melissa has inspired this pairing. There should be more Benry in the world~~*

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots that my head supplies me with.


End file.
